Blutbad et Grimm font la paire
by Kitsu63
Summary: Les faucheurs sont de sortie à Portland. Et pour s'occuper de Nick ils décident qu'il est plus simple de se débarasser de son ami Blutbad d'abord. Dommage pour eux que les deux compères ne semblent pas être d'accord.
1. Réveil

**Disclaimer**: Les personnage ne sont pas à moi, encore moins les acteurs.

Tadaaa! Voila, pour tous ceux qui en attendait une, ma première fic longue. Cette histoire se déroulera en six chapitres, tous assez courts car mes chapitres sont le plus souvent moins longs que les OS que j'écrits.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Réveil

Monroe ouvrit un œil, puis un autre. Toute sa vision spiralait dans un dégradé de rouges étourdissants.

Tentant de faire bouger ses membres il se rendit vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Outre la douleur sourde qui commençait lentement à pulser de plus en plus fort dans chacun de ses muscles il remarqua vite qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre debout.

Avec effarement il constata qu'il s'était transformé. Totalement transformé.

Pas de demi-forme cette fois-ci, pas de _voge_ faisant de lui un terrible blutbad. Non, simplement un immense, un énorme, un massif loup, campé sur ses quatre pattes branlantes et blessées.

Une pointe d'horreur le traversa quand il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé.

Il se souvint des deux faucheurs qui lui étaient tombés dessus sans sommation, des coups et de la faible résistance qu'il avait tenté d'opposer, de la faux, tranchante et scintillante, s'élevant dans les airs.

Le blutbad ne voulait pas mourir et ce fut ce qui le poussa à se jeter sur son adversaire avant que celui-ci n'abatte son arme.

Avec la fureur d'un forcené il avait mordu la chaire tendre d'un cou offert avant d'arracher la gorge du faucheur.

Son acolyte avait immédiatement tenté de profiter de la situation. Sans une once d'hésitation il avait tranché à travers le corps de feu son collègue pour atteindre le blutbad.

Mais le wesen fut plus rapide. S'élançant par-dessus la faux il avait violemment frappé l'autre homme, le projetant contre l'arbre le plus proche.

Profitant de l'étourdissement que le choc avait suscité chez le faucheur il avait sauté dans un fourré pour s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

Ce qui expliquait sa transformation complète. Blessé et désorienté il avait jugé plus facile d'échapper à son adversaire ainsi.

Monroe était loin d'être bête, il savait que l'effet de surprise avait grandement joué en sa défaveur. La supériorité qu'il avait put démontrer lors du combat n'était que temporaire et jamais il n'aurait pût venir à bout du second faucheur alors que ses forces même le fuyait.

Il avait fini par s'effondrer au fond des bois, incapable d'aller plus loin.

Et maintenant il était là, au beau milieu de la forêt, à ne savoir que faire.

Impossible de reprendre sa forme humaine. Non pas parce qu'elle n'était pas la plus pratique au moment-même mais, plus simplement, parce qu'il en aurait été incapable.

Il pouvait sentir le mouvement anormal de ses côtes râpant l'une contre l'autre et la douleur aiguë surgissant dans une de ses pattes à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de la poser par terre était loin d'être anodine.

Tenter de redevenir humain dans cet état serait pure folie. Pourtant il devait bouger.

Si les faucheurs s'en étaient pris à lui cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

_Nick était en danger._

La seule raison valable de s'en prendre au blutbad était de désirer le garder loin de Nick.

Ce qui voulait dire…que le Grimm était peut-être attaqué en ce moment même !

Soudainement mis en action par cette dernière réflexion Monroe se mit à courir à travers les bois, la peur formant un noyau solide comme du roc au creux de son estomac.

Nick était seul. Depuis son unique tentative de dire la vérité à Juliette le couple avait finalement décidé de se séparer.

La vétérinaire s'en était retournée vivre chez un quelconque membre de sa famille dont Monroe n'avait retenu ni le nom ni l'affiliation le temps que les choses se tassent et qu'elle puisse trouver un appartement.

Il avait été décidé d'un commun accord que Nick garderait la maison.

Et maintenant le Grimm était seul, dans une habitation trop grande pour lui et possédant bien trop d'ouvertures pour n'importe quel ennemi !

Monroe pesta. Il savait qu'il aurait dût marquer son territoire chez le Grimm, et tant pis pour ce que l'intéressé en aurait pensé !

Peut-être au moins cela l'aurait-il un peu protégé.

Petit à petit la terre humide et parsemée de feuilles, de ronces et de branches laissa place à un terrain plus doux, les arbres s'espacèrent, la lumière diffuse des étoiles à travers la voute de la forêt fut remplacée par le blanc/blond cru des lampadaires.

De façon abrupte, la forêt laissa place à la ville et l'immense loup continua à courir entre les maisons dans la nuit.

Avec soulagement il arriva enfin en vue de la maison du Grimm.

Il commença à espacer ses pas pour revenir à un petit trot, l'oreille aux aguets mais d'ors et déjà rassuré d'être prêt de Nick.

C'est alors qu'un coup de feu retentit dans la nuit.

* * *

Alors bon...voila le premier chapitre et...ben...à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez^^

J'essaierai de poster la suit vers mi-août ou fin août.


	2. Attaque

Voila la suite que je poste un peu en avance sur mes prévisions car je ne serais pas là à partir du 11 et ce jusqu'à la fin du mois^^

Pour sean8329: J'espère que ce seond chapitre continuera à te plaire et ne te décevra pas.

Pour Daladya: Je te remerie de tes encouragements, qui plus est si tu n'es pas trop 'boy's love', cela ne me fais que plus plaisir que tu ai pris le temps de venir me lire malgré tout.

Je remercie aussi iantocullen de suivre cette histoire puisque je n'ai pas put le faire avec un MP.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Attaque

_Nick !_

Oubliant toute prudence le loup se lança vers la maison où il trouva porte fermée. Avec panique il chercha une autre issue pour le détective, une autre ouverture.

Soudain la fenêtre explosa, donnant à Monroe l'entrée qu'il cherchait.

Il sauta prestement par-dessus le carreau brisé et atterrit non loin de la bagarre qui faisait rage dans le salon.

L'odeur du sang, qu'il avait jusque là réussi à ignorer, assaillie ses narines. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent en reprenant cette teinte rouge spécifique aux siens.

Il vit Nick s'écrouler sous un coup et tenter de se relever avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour lui. Mais, hélas, il en fut incapable. Sa main se coupa un peu plus sur le verre éparpillé, son pied glissa sur le sang maculant déjà un peu le sol. Son bras gauche, protectivement replié autour de ses côtes, ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

Le faucheur leva son arme qu'il avait retrouvée dans la pagaille pour l'abattre sur son ennemi.

Avec un grognement sourd Monroe s'élança sur lui de tout son poids. Son adversaire tomba à la renverse.

Lâchant la faux pour pouvoir se débarrasser de l'animal il eut à peine le temps de remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un loup normal avant qu'un coup de griffe bien placé ne lui lacère le visage.

Il repoussa le blutbad et tenta de lui asséner un coup lorsqu'un second coup de feu retentit. Touché à l'épaule le faucheur recula d'un pas puis décida qu'il était plus raisonnable de s'enfuir lorsqu'il croisa le regard rouge de sang et de fureur de l'animal en face de lui, prêt à bondir et lui broyer les os.

Monroe considéra un instant de le traquer pour finir le travail mais un gémissement à ses côtés finit de l'en dissuader.

Maintenant très inquiet il se porta aux côtés du Grimm qui tentait de se relever.

D'un coup de museau sur la main il tenta d'attirer son attention. Nick s'arrêta en plein mouvement pour le regarder avec des yeux un peu vitreux.

« Monroe ? » Souffla-t-il douloureusement sans trop vraiment y croire.

L'immense loup donna un second coup sur la main tendu avant de lécher gentiment la mâchoire du détective en réponse. Nick eut un petit rire devant un tel comportement. Il flatta un instant le poitrail de l'animal puis essaya de se lever à nouveau.

Retenant un sifflement de douleur il parvint à se mettre sur ses pieds et avança en boitillant lourdement pour récupérer son téléphone. Le loup le suivit avec insistance, certainement pas prêt de le lâcher avec ce qui avait manqué de lui arriver.

Le Grimm s'assit avec précaution sur ce qu'il restait du canapé et immédiatement Monroe grimpa à ses côtés, nullement gêné par sa forme de canidé à quatre pattes. Il vit Nick chercher un numéro dans ses contacts sans réussir à le trouver.

Ses doigts tremblèrent sur le petit appareil et le blutbad n'aurait su dire si c'était de fatigue, de douleur ou à cause de l'adrénaline qui désertait son corps une fois la bataille terminée.

Il reconnut le bruit d'un souffle qui se coupe et releva la tête vers le détective, de nouveau alarmé.

Nick avait les yeux fermés et un rictus de douleur déformait sa bouche. Sa main gauche, repliée au niveau de ses côtes, était fermée en un poing serré et il pouvait voir les jointures de ses articulations blanchir lentement.

Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche pour couler le long de son menton.

Craignant une blessure interne Monroe se mit à prier qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une coupure que le Grimm se serait fait en se mordant.

Finalement Nick réussi à trouver le numéro qu'il cherchait. Il approcha l'appareil de son oreille et dût s'agripper à la fourrure du loup lorsque le mouvement envoya une décharge douloureuse à travers sa cage thoracique.

Après quelques secondes une voix répondit au téléphone.

« Hank » appela Nick, la voix hachée.

Son partenaire nota immédiatement le timbre faible dans sa voix. Monroe l'écouta demander à Nick ce qui s'était passé. Après un instant de silence le détective répondit.

« Je…j'ai été attaqué » commença-t-il. « Hank. Je crois…qu'il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital. »

* * *

Oui, je sais. Vous allez me dire que les héros de ce genre de série sont rarement conscient d'à quel point ils sont blessés, ou tout simplement rarement conscients des risques qu'ils prennent. Il n'y a qu'à voir Nick qui veut partir retrouver une jeune blutbad (j'ai nommé: Holly!) en plein milieu de la nuit. Heureusement que Monroe est là pour rattraper.

Ben voila! Pour une fois, Nick sait qu'il a besoin de soins. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas envie d'en faire le stéréotype de ce genre de héros qui ne veulent jamais se soigner ou rester à l'hôpital même quand c'est nécessaire.

La suite viendra durant le mois de Septembre.


	3. Hospital

Me revoila! Enfin, le troisième chapitre! Avec un peu de retard sur mon calendrier j'en ais peur. En effet, je vient à peine de reprendre les cours et je me suis retrouvée incapable de poster quoi que ce soit durant la semaine avec tout ce que j'avais à faire. Je ne peux qu'admirer ceux qui me lisent et ont attendus patiemment la parution de ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Hospital(1)

Monroe attendait patiemment dans le hall de l'hôpital que quelqu'un veuille bien le remarquer.

Même ce détective un peu rustre, le partenaire de Nick, ne semblait plus avoir le moindre intérêt pour lui depuis qu'il l'avait largué devant les portes de l'établissement pour suivre les infirmiers qui s'éloignaient avec le jeune homme.

Le Grimm avait peine à rester conscient lorsque Hank était arrivé. Pourtant il avait refusé de partir sans Monroe, insistant auprès de son partenaire puis des ambulanciers pour laisser le loup venir avec lui.

Seulement, un hôpital n'était pas un lieu fait pour les animaux et Monroe aurait déjà été mis dehors si Hank n'était pas intervenu.

Mais depuis plus rien. L'homme faisait les cent pas un peu plus loin et ne lui avait pas jeté le moindre coup d'œil. Il avait un instant discuté avec un homme que le blutbad soupçonnait d'être le chef des deux détectives mais celui-ci était partit très rapidement.

Monroe se méfiait de cet homme, il sentait le danger à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Et puis la façon dont il l'avait regardé, comme s'il savait ce qui se cachait derrière l'apparence lupine, n'avait rien de rassurant pour le blutbad.

Il se demanda si Nick savait quelque chose au sujet de cet homme. Il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question.

Finalement une infirmière s'approcha du partenaire de Nick pour l'informer sur sa condition.

Sagement assis à sa place, sans bouger, Monroe tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se disait.

« …_quelques côtes cassées, un poignet abimé et une cheville foulé. En plus des innombrables bleus, évidemment. Néanmoins il a été très chanceux._ »

Le blutbad retint un souffle qu'il n'était pas conscient d'avoir retenu.

_Nick allait bien._

Il sentit l'adrénaline qui l'avait maintenu vigilant toute la soirée le quitter, comme de l'eau ruisselant par chaque pore de son être.

Avec le soulagement de savoir que le Grimm s'en tirerait revint la conscience de ses propres blessures. Dans la bataille il les avait oubliées mais elles revenaient maintenant en force, se faisant sentir avec un plaisir incommensurable.

Il tendit une seconde fois l'oreille pour capter le numéro de la chambre de Nick et commença à se faufiler sans être vu à travers la foule qui allait et venait dans le couloir.

Clopinant il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au détective lorsqu'une voix féminine se fit entendre. Tournant la tête avec précaution il reconnut aussitôt la charmante Juliette.

Le nez et les yeux rouges, certainement d'avoir pleuré la jolie Miss s'entretint quelques instants avec Hank avant de passer devant le loup pour rentrer dans la chambre de son ex petit-ami.

« Hey » prononça-t-elle.

« Hey. »

Le Grimm lui sourit et Monroe remarqua que c'était un sourire moins douloureux que lors des premiers temps de leur séparation. Ainsi Nick guérissait-il ? C'était bien.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une inquiétude réelle dans la voix.

Le blutbad ricana, ce qui, dans son cas, ressemblait fort à un grognement. La question était un peu bateau, non ?

Le 'couple' le regarda, mi-amusé, mi-perplexe.

« Un peu cassé mais ça va. »

Ils échangèrent encore quelques civilités avant de laisser place à un silence qui se fit vite gênant.

Alors que Juliette s'excusait pour partir le détective la stoppa.

« Attends ! »

Il lui laissa le temps de se retourner vers lui avant de continuer.

« Peux-tu jeter un coup d'œil à…Balto avant de partir ? Il avait l'air assez amoché. »

Cette fois-ci Monroe fut offensé. Comment diantre pouvait-il avoir osé l'appeler…Balto ?!

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Il vit Juliette s'approcher de lui et la laissa faire jusqu'au moment où elle posa ses mains sur les côtes meurtries par le premier faucheur. Il laissa échapper un cri à la limite entre l'aboiement de fureur et le jappement de surprise et la jeune femme se recula.

Elle se rapprocha de nouveau avec précaution, pas très sûre que l'animal ne ferait pas d'elle qu'une bouchée, et recommença son examen.

Cette fois-ci préparé Monroe la laissa faire. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se retourna vers Nick.

« Il a quelque côtes abimées et probablement une patte fracturée mais il faudrait que tu me le laisse pour la nuit si tu veux que je fasse un examen plus poussé. »

Monroe gronda.

Nick hésita quelques secondes, son regard dérivant de Juliette au blutbad, puis du blutbad à Juliette. Finalement il acquiesça, plus inquiet pour l'état de son ami que pour le sien.

Monroe fulminait mais n'en montra rien, jouer les animaux en rage maintenant n'arrangerait rien. Ni son sort, ni l'état de Nick.

Il quitta la chambre avec amertume, suivant la vétérinaire en boitillant.

* * *

(1) Oui, hospital est un mot qui se dit et s'écrit, même en français. En vérité l'accent circonflexe a justement été créé pour ne plus avoir à mettre un 's' entre une voyelle et un 't'. C'est pareil pour 'forest' qui est devenu 'forêt'. Néanmoins cela appartient toujours au vocabulaire français. D'ailleur ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on dit 'ho**s**pitaliser' ou 'défore**s**ter'.

Alors...pourquoi Balto? Ben c'était quand même moins bizarre que Croc-Blanc (et oui, j'ai vu le dessin animé...il y a très longtemps). J'ai aussi put voir les 4 premiers épisodes de la saison 2 de Grimm. Et c'est qu'ils s'en passent des choses! Beaucoup trop pour moi qui suis encore en train d'écrire avec comme référence la première saison. C'est qu'il y en a d'autres des histoires prévues avant de passer à la deuxième saison!

Bref, prochain chapitre en Octobre (sans trop de retard j'espère).


	4. Piège

Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et me soutiennent, et merci à ceux qui ont voulu une histoire longue et n'ont pas désespérés que je leur la donne un jour. Je pense entre autre à **ma lune** ainsi que **Darwin20 **et **LiraKaosu.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Piège

Il était plus dix heures du matin lorsque Juliette le ramena chez Nick. Le détective avait eut la permission de sortir tôt dans la matinée après avoir durement palabré avec le médecin.

Lorsque le loup et la jeune femme arrivèrent le Grimm était en train de sagement écouter son Capitaine lui faire une leçon sur les risques qu'il prenait. Juliette s'arrêta le temps de donner à Nick quelques explications sur l'état de 'Balto' mais ne resta pas plus longtemps.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie loup trottina jusqu'au jeune homme du mieux qu'il pût avec ses côtes douloureuses et l'attelle fixée à sa patte droite.

Le Capitaine resta encore le temps d'assurer à son subordonné qu'une voiture de police resterait stationnée devant chez lui jusqu'à ce que le coupable ait été arrêté.

Quand Nick se leva pour aller dans la cuisine son chef s'accroupit devant Monroe, le regardant avec sérieux. A l'effroi du blutbad quelque chose ressemblant à sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Tu as intérêt à bien le protéger toi » ordonna-t-il au pseudo-animal.

Il se leva pour partir après avoir salué Nick qui revenait dans le salon.

Une fois la porte d'entrée fermée le jeune détective reposa son regard sur le massif canidé assis, bien droit, devant lui. S'asseyant avec précaution il gratouilla l'arrière de la tête du loup en laissant échapper un petit rire désabusé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Monroe.

L'animal ne lui répondit évidemment pas.

« Comment as-tu bien pu faire pour finir ainsi ? » Marmonna-t-il encore sans vraiment s'adresser au blutbad. Puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent anors qu'il venait de trouver la marche à suivre pour ce début de matinée.

« Tu sais quoi ? On va aller faire un tour chez toi. »

Sa décision prise Nick se leva pour prendre ses affaires. Monroe ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Une fois à l'entrée le détective soupira.

« Tu sais, si tu ne bouges pas j'irais sans toi. Mais tu resteras ici, tout seul. »

Le blutbad n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver de nouveau contre un faucheur sans aide, pas plus qu'il ne tenait à ce que cela arrive encore à Nick, il se dirigea vers le détective, résigné.

Lui jetant un regard mauvais il sortit de la maison pour attendre d'office que le Grimm lui ouvre la portière avant, du côté passager de la voiture.

Nick secoua la tête en riant doucement puis prit le volant. Le trajet se fit dans un silence absolu.

Une fois arrivée chez le blutbad le détective utilisa la clé que celui-ci lui avait offerte il y a quelques temps de cela, prétextant que, de toute façon, le Grimm vivait déjà presque chez lui alors autant l'officialiser.

La porte enfin ouverte Monroe fila entre ses jambes pour s'installer sur le sofa en attendant que son compagnon ait finit de tout vérifier et qu'ils puissent repartir.

Malheureusement pour lui Nick n'était pas détective pour rien et, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le perron, il remarqua immédiatement une trace de sang. Le voyant suivre les taches jusqu'à la route Monroe jura. Il n'avait pas été attaqué ici alors qu'est-ce que ce sang faisait là ?

La réponse lui vint aussitôt la question posée. Un piège ! C'était un piège !

Il remarqua alors que Nick se trouvait maintenant à la lisière de la forêt. Il bondit vers le Grimm en aboyant et, au moment où il traversa la rue, il le vit être happé à l'intérieur des bois.

Le temps qu'il arrive le Grimm et son agresseur avaient disparus.

Grondant sourdement Monroe commença à chercher une trace olfactive qui pourrait le mener jusqu'au jeune homme. Il la trouva aisément, ainsi que celle du faucheur seulement…seulement quelque chose n'allait pas.

Suivant le chemin que lui indiquait son nez il chercha à mettre le doigt sur le malaise qu'il ressentait. Ce fut en arrivant en vue du combat qui se tenait entre le Grimm et son adversaire qu'il comprit.

Il n'y avait pas un faucheur. Il y en avait deux ! Celui qui s'en était pris à Monroe avait eut le temps de rejoindre son compatriote ! Ce qui veut dire que trois d'entre eux s'étaient trouvés en ville spécialement pour eux.

Trois faucheurs pour un Grimm. Rien que ça !

Tapis dans les buissons Monroe fit son choix. Nick était tout à fait capable de se battre, même si diminué par ses blessures. Il tiendrait le coup, si cela restait du un contre un.

Et c'était là que le blutbad entrait en scène. Il allait s'assurer que ce combat ne devienne pas un désavantage. L'autre faucheur aurait à faire à lui.

* * *

Encore un chapitre, un! Cette histoire est bientôt terminée si on compte qu'il y avait six chapitres de prévus. Néanmoins je suis loin d'avoir fini! D'un parce que je travail actuellement sur une séquelle de _Blutbad et Grimm font la paire_, de deux parce que je suis aussi en train d'écrire un petit OS en KàT que je posterais dans le mois pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite^^


	5. Combat

Voila la suite!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Combat

Le second faucheur se tenait caché non loin du lieu où son équipier et le Grimm se battaient, prêt à bondir à la moindre ouverture.

Malheureusement pour lui celle-ci n'arriva jamais. Un poids s'abattit avec brusquerie sur son dos et il tomba en avant. Sa faux lui échappa des mains et il déboula en plein dans la bataille.

Nick et l'autre faucheur s'arrêtèrent un instant, surpris, puis ce fut la débandade.

Tentant de se relever le tueur de Grimm fut reçut par un coup de poing suffisamment fort pour sonner un rhinocéros. Titubant, il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le blutbad de nouveau lui-même chargeant droit sur lui.

Tombant à terre il frappa, cueillant le wesen adverse au visage, décuplant sa fureur.

Un long hurlement de colère répondit à son geste. Une griffe frôla son visage et il s'éloigna dans un roulé-boulé.

Les deux forces de la nature s'affrontèrent du regard.

Ce fut le faucheur qui attaqua le premier. D'un coup bien placé il coupa le souffle du blutbad puis le jeta à terre avec un autre coup.

Levant le bras pour en asséner un troisième il fut surpris de sentir une poigne dure comme du fer entourer son poignet.

D'un coup sec le blutbad tira, entrainant le bras avec lui il arracha tout la partie inférieure du membre. Se relevant il envoya le faucheur sur son comparse d'une ruade.

Il n'eut jamais la chance de se relever. Profitant de la confusion Nick avait récupéré son arme.

Il tira trois fois. Toutes les balles se fichèrent dans sa tête.

Le dernier faucheur réussi à lui faire perdre le pistolet lorsqu'il entailla profondément la main du Grimm.

Monroe attaqua encore une fois mais un mauvais coup sur ses côtes endommagées l'envoya au tapis. Le faucheur fut immédiatement sur lui, une de ses mains pressée sur son cou, la seconde cherchant son arme à tâtons.

Puis, soudain, il se figea, et le wesen vit avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination la tête de son adversaire se séparer du reste de son corps. Le tout s'affaissa droit sur lui.

De nouveau humain il se dépêtra tant bien que mal du poids mort avec l'aide de Nick. Le détective tenait encore dans sa main la faux couverte de sang.

« Et ton flingue ? » Demanda Monroe d'une voix un peu rauque.

Son partenaire eut un sourire devant la tête qu'il tirait, affichant un air qui voulait presque dire 'qu'est-ce que tu as foutu tout ce temps ?!'

« Il s'est enrayé. Et puis vous bougiez trop, je risquais de te toucher. »

Monroe haussa les sourcils, étonné et ironique. Il désigna la faux avec un regard dégouté.

« Parce que tu ne risquais pas de me trancher avec ce jouet peut-être ? »

Nick leva les yeux au ciel en l'aidant à se relever.

L'horloger fixa le carnage d'un œil morne.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Maintenant tu rentres chez toi sans te faire voir et moi j'appelle Hank et le Capitaine et je trouve une bonne excuse à tout ça. »

Monroe était dubitatif. Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser le Grimm seul. Néanmoins il savait qu'il ne devait pas être impliqué dans une affaire criminelle. Ça n'apporterait rien de bon à aucun d'entre eux.

Il chercha une autre solution. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure il argua avec Nick dans l'espoir de trouver un autre moyen de finir toute cette histoire.

De préférence un moyen qui ne lui demandait pas de laisser le jeune homme derrière lui. Sans succès.

C'est alors que le Grimm fit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

Fatigué, sur les nerfs, à bout de patience et énervé de devoir toujours répéter les mêmes arguments Nick l'attrapa par le col et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Toutes protestations de la part du blutbad moururent sur le champ.

Le détective le relâcha après à peine quelques secondes. Plantant son regard dans celui de Monroe il laissa à l'horloger le loisir d'admirer l'ampleur de sa détermination.

Le repoussant légèrement il dit seulement :

« Vas-t'en. »

Ce fut la mort dans l'âme mais incapable de lui désobéir que Monroe tourna les talons pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Un baiser! Enfin! Il était temps que je fasses évoluer les choses, non?

Plus qu'un seul chapitre...


	6. Ensemble

Voila, le dernier chapitre...Finalement^^

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Ensemble

Lorsque Nick frappa à la porte de sa maison il était déjà presque huit heures du soir.

Au comble du soulagement de voir le détective libre et sauf il le fit entrer avec, presque, précipitation.

« Alors ? »

« C'est réglé. »

Devant le regard plus qu'insistant de Monroe il développa.

« J'ai été attaqué en me baladant, je ne sais quel animal sauvage à débouler et m'a sauver la mise puis j'ai tiré. Et tranché. Légitime défense. »

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux. Ce fut Monroe qui le rompit le premier.

« Tu as bien failli y rester cette fois. »

Nick haussa les épaules.

« Comme d'autres fois. »

Mais quelque chose trottait toujours dans la tête du blutbad.

« Tu sais, pour le…enfin, tu vois…le… »

« Baiser ? » Le coupa Nick dans un sourire.

Monroe opina.

« C'était…spontané. Désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le détective le regarda sans vraiment comprendre et il précisa.

« Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? »

« Je ne tiens pas à te mettre mal à l'aise quand tu es avec moi. »

La réponse prudente eut le don d'exaspérer le blutbad. Depuis quand Nick se souciait-il de ce genre de choses ?

De son poignet valide il tira le Grimm à lui pour lui rendre le baiser du matin. Nick fut trop surprit pour réagir.

Puis, se décollant du jeune homme, Monroe chuchota :

« Toujours gêné ? »

Il sentit deux bras se nouer autour de son cou avant qu'un sourire éblouissant de la part du détective ne lui coupe le souffle.

« Je crois…que non ! »

« Bien. »

Il enlaça Nick avec précaution, autant pour le Grimm que pour lui. Tout deux subissaient encore les souvenirs douloureux que leurs côtes, poignet et cheville avaient récolté pendant leur rencontre avec les faucheurs.

Il pouvait entendre le cœur de Nick battre doucement contre sa poitrine, le flux de sang circulant dans tout son corps, le souffle légèrement irrégulier à côté de son oreille et rien de tout cela ne lui donna des envies de chasse ou de meurtre.

Au contraire, le blutbad semblait même s'apaiser au contact du jeune Grimm.

Il s'enivra de l'odeur du détective avant de finalement le lâcher pour se diriger vers la cuisine et lui proposer une bière.

Nick sourit. Certainement choses ne changeaient pas.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de Monroe en l'écoutant babiller avec un peu de gêne il eut une impression qu'il n'avait plus eut depuis longtemps.

Celle d'être chez lui.

* * *

ça y est, après plusieurs mois _Blutbad et Grimm font la paire_ se finit enfin! Peut-être un peu trop vite me direz-vous...alors pas d'inquiétude, une petite suite est en cours!

J'ai un peu de mal à écrire ces temps-ci et puis les révisions des partiels commencent et me laissent peu de temps pour faire autre choses. Donc bon, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster quelque chose en Janvier, je vais essayer, mais mes partiels commençant le 15 je ne sais pas si cela sera possible.

Bref, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit, merci de vos reviews et de votre présence et à la prochaine fois^^


End file.
